Angelica the Bold: Prince Caspian
by blazogirl18
Summary: Fitting in was never my area of expertise. People are complicated and the only person who has even started to understand me is my brother. The world is changing though, things are shifting and I may have helped it begin. It doesn't help that the Just king may have caught my eye. (The rating may be bumped up to T)
1. A Party that Doesn't End Well

Caspian was holding back a laugh. "Would you quit it?" I snapped at him.

He gave a snort of laughter, "Stop what?" He almost rolled off the chair he was sitting on.

I turned and faced the mirror. "Is it really that bad?" I asked him. My blank reflection stares back.

"No of course not," he said. He thought for a minute, "Did she really think that this was the best look for you?"

I scowled at the mirror and nodded. My looks had been warped into something that wasn't me at all.

My dark hair had been done up in a elaborate bun. My eyes had been covered in powders that has made them look like a flower exploded on them. My face was unrecognizable.

The dress was worse. It was floor length and frills were everywhere. The maid had tightened the corset so much that if I moved my arms above my head the circulation in my arms would be cut off.

Caspian rolled on the floor howling. "And she said you couldn't change?" I nodded.

Caspian wasn't getting any better. My answer had brought him even closer to complete hysterics.

I frowned even more. "Well even if she said I couldn't change, I can fix this outfit at least."

Caspian stopped laughing, "Don't you know that you'll get in trouble?" His face had turned deadly serious.

"Yes, you just said so." I pointed out. "Besides, what's the worst a pregnant woman could do?"

He didn't respond.

"I am a princess and I outrank her," I lifted my head up and gave the mirror a coy look. "And I am going as me, not a disaster. Hand me my dagger."

Caspian shook his head, "One day you'll get yourself into so much trouble." He grabbed a dagger off the table and handed it to me. "Just keep me out of it."

Holding the knife tightly in my hand I began hacking away at the layers and layers of frills. Soon the dress had resolved to a more simple look.

I grabbed a rag and washed off the powder on my face. I quickly snatched up a make-up brush and quickly put on a stroke of mascara and lightly applied lip gloss.

My hair need work. I reached up and took out a hundred bobby pins. I then braided my hair down my back.

He smiled. He was having a big brother moment. "You look wonderful."

I looked back to the mirror. The dress was a deep green that brought out my now visible eyes. This was me.

I hopped off the stool I was standing on and grabbed Caspian's arm, "Now good sir won't you escort me to the ball!"

"Presenting Prince Caspian the 10th and Princess Angelica Vanessa Eliza the 4th," the caller announced as we walked down the staircase. I rolled my eyes at the titles, honestly who called anyone that?

My aunt and uncle came up the stairs and walked down with us. Well Aunt Prunaprismia waddled down, she was due to have her baby anyday.

Prunaprismia turned and looked at me up and down. "What on Earth happened to you?" she shrieked. "You were perfect, and now..." she trailed off. "You will be punished for this," she declared.

I flinched. Miraz's punishments were always very creatives.

Caspian looked up, "That doesn't seem fair aunty."

"And you will be punished to for letting her go through with it. I had you looking like a queen," Prunaprismia sniffled, She then promptly went and sat down on her throne.

I didn't say anything. Everything I did would never be good enough for my aunt and uncle.

The ball was only just getting started when Miraz gestured for me to come to him.

"Angelica, there are men from Archenland and Calormand who would like to meet you."

I frowned. I understood perfectly well what he meant, but I wouldn't have it. "Excuse me for my rudeness uncle, but I am not interested."

He glared at me, "That was not a request, it was an order."

I turned and glared at him. "I am not interested. I am only 14."

He stood up and whispered in my ear, "You already have one punishment sudualled, we don't want to bump it up to two."

I stifled a gasp at the threat and cautiously weighed my options. I looked down at the floor and fiddled with a lock of stray hair.

"Fine," I whispered, "I'll meet these men."

Miraz smiled, "That wasn't too hard was it?"

I didn't answer. If I did, it would have been a string of curses to his name.

Caspian turned to look at us. Our eyes met as I frantically thought, _help me!_

He quickly walked up Miraz. "Why are you keeping my lovely sister from the party uncle?"

Miraz stepped back, "I was just telling Angelica about the men who would like to meet her."

"Isn't she a little young for potential souters?" Caspian asked. He didn't show it, but he was figuring out a reason why Miraz would want to already give his niece away.

"She doesn't mind, do you Angelica?" Miraz asked. He leaned forward and out of the corner of my eye I saw his dagger glinting in the candle light. He wouldn't hesitate to put it against my back.

I swallowed. Speaking against Miraz was never a safe thing to do. Then again I had never been praised for my lovely sense of judgment.

"Actually, Uncle, I was never fine with it. You threatened me with punishment so I wouldn't say anything. May I remind you **Lord** MIraz that Caspian and I outrank you."

Miraz looked like I had slapped him.

"Of course **Princess** , how could I forget?"

Smiling sweetly I turned and skipped towards the party with Caspian.

He leaned in to talk to me. "What was that all about? Why would Miraz already have souters for you?"

I frowned, "It's because he doesn't like us, well me. What better way to get rid of your number one problem then by marrying her off to an old git far, far away."

We stopped at a table full of drinks. Grabbing a glass of water I returned to the conversation. "Why won't you just become king already?"

Caspian choked on his drink. "W-What?" he sputtered.

"You are sixteen, why can't you become king," I asked leaning against the wall.

The ball had only just started. Most people were still sober and dancing like they were being forced to. Then again this was Miraz's ball so they probably were.

"I'm only sixteen," Caspian whined. "That is not old enough to rule a country."

Trays of wine were being passed around. Grabbing a goblet from a passing waiter, I stuck my finger in it and began to mix it around. An electric charge was coming out of it.

I put the goblet back on the table. "Don't drink the wine, and High King Peter won the battle of Beruna at 14."

Caspian looked down at the wine he had been about to drink suspiciously, "That's beside the point and do you really want to spend the night in a prison cell?"

I scoffed, I am not an idiot despite what people may say.

The party was beginning to speed up. With a gulp of wine everyone was laughing and slowly becoming more and more tipzy.

"What was in that wine?" Caspian asked as the people in the room became bolder.

"It was already very old and not to add that it was enchanted." I turned and left Caspian spluttering as some girls walked up to him and began flirting.

A party was definitely not my element. Everything seemed off, the music was too loud and everyone seemed to have just lost their minds.

That wasn't much different then everything else that had happened. After the Lady Prunaprismia pregnancy had been announced Miraz had changed. He was tense around Caspian and I, always watching with one hand on his dagger.

I wandered out into the garden. It was quiet out here. Most of the time I hate quiet, but after the noise of the crowned ballroom this was perfect.

I walked up to the great oak tree and sat on the swing. This was were all my favorite memories were made.

Swinging with Nurse and Caspian while she told us stories of a free Narnia. Even further back strands of a melody that must have been sung to me in my cradle. Warm sun on my face while strong hands held me.

That was all I had left from any of my parents, a few random memories and the constant reminder that I look like my mother.

I hummed to myself as I walked back to the party. This was how my life was like.

As I entered the ballroom it was clear that no one had missed me. Everyone was staggering around drunk, while Miraz and Aunty had disappeared. Caspian wasn't there either.

Out of the conner of my eye I saw a man beginning to stager towards me. With a quick turn I promptly exited the hall and headed up to my room.

I was shaken violently awake by my brother. My bedroom was dark and freezing and the light coming out the window hinted that it was no where close to morning.

"Go away Caspian, I'm sleeping," I grumbled into my pillow.

"Now is not the time to sleep, Angelica."

"Just watch me."

"Angelica!"

I sat up and glared at him. "If Doctor Cornelius is going to give us an astronomy lesson, I'm not interested."

I took a closer look at my brother. He was fully dressed with a sword at his side. Glancing out the window I saw fireworks and heard shouts.

"She's given birth isn't she?" I muttered angrily.

He nodded.

"Great," I spat as I marched over to my closet. "She couldn't have waited and now they're going to kill us."

Hurry," Caspian nodded, whispering, "Meet me down by the stables." With that he left my room.

"I hope they all die a very violent deaths," I hissed to the empty room.

I quickly began dressed in to a green tunic and pants. Along with that I slipped daggers into my boots. I then pinned my hair in place with a think comb.

I glanced in the mirror, was it only a few hours ago that I stood in front of this mirror getting ready for a ball? Now I was getting ready to run for my life.

Just as I was about to step out of my room two guards stepped in. "Where are you going Princess Angelica?" one of the asked.

"You know, I was just thinking that I needed a change a scenery," I said while I rolled my eyes.

Like I said, I have never been praised for my judgment.

"Well if you come with us we can give you definint change of scenery," the other guard.

"As much fun as going and being torchered sounds I really have to scram."

I reached up to the comb in my hair and pulled out a small knife. Moving quickly, I pricked each of the guards in the neck.

Their knees buckled and they slammed into the floor. "I really am sorry," I whispered down to the unconscious men. "Don't worry, you won't die, you'll just be passed out for the next 12 hours and won't remember a thing."

I sprinted down the hall praying that leaving the two bodies behind me wouldn't be a bad omen.

"What took you so long?" Caspian hissed angrily as I came running towards the stables.

"If I told you Miraz would have enough time to come to and kill us," I snapped back.

Caspian didn't even flinch. It was perfectly normal for my temper to be five times shorter when I was awoken before at least dawn.

We mounted Destrier as Doctor Cornelius slipped a horn into Caspian's hands.

"What is this Doctor?" Caspian asked as he slung it around his neck.

"That is Queen Susan's magic horn," Doctor Cornelius said gravely. "Only blow it when you are in grave danger."

"So every second," I asked.

The Doctor glared at me. "No, only when you-" he looked up to see me smirking at him. He knew what I was going to say. "Nevermind," he sighed. "Just try to stay alive and safe."

"Of course why didn't I think of that. Caspian, write that down; don't die."

"Please just don't" Caspian whispered. He looked sadly at the doctor. "Why can't come with us?"

I looked back at the castle. "Caspian, I really hate to break this heart wrenching goodbye but if we want to propone our death to another day, we really need to go!"

With the final word only barely escaping my lips Doctor Cornelius slapped Destrier, and we took off.

"Well that was fun, so where are we going?" I asked Caspian. "Wait," I asked. "Are you okay?"

He was crying.

"They'll kill him," Caspian choked. "Even if he says he doesn't know anything they'll still kill him."

I couldn't say anything. I knew the doctor was like a father to Caspian.

"He'll be fine, now focus on not dying. We can't disobey direct orders." Caspian gave a small smile.

I don't know how long we had been riding. It was long enough for every song that I could remember to play over and over again in my head.

"Where are we going?" I groaned for fiftieth time.

Caspian gave an exasperated sigh and didn't bother to answer. He had stopped answering after time number 25 and that had surprised me. I hadn't expected him to keep responding for that long.

"Will you just quit it," Caspian began but I cut him off.

"Do you hear something?"

"Honestly,"

I jumped off Destrier. "What are you doing?" Caspian asked.

I quickly removed my swords. I fought with two twin blades the best."Caspian you need to go now!" I shouted as 10 soldiers bolted out the trees.

Destrier bolted as I began to fight. "Wait!" he shouted and a tree branch promptly smacked him in the forehead.

"Great," I muttered of course my brother would get knocked out by a stupid tree.

Just as I thought my luck could get any better, a man came out of a cave. Not pausing from trying to keep both myself and brother alive I shouted out to the very short man.

"Excuse me, would you be so kind to maybe help my brother, the unconscious on. Thank you!"

The man stopped and stared at me. Then I don't know what happened because a sword flew right near my gut. I turned to disarm the man only to met by another. I went into tunnel vision and didn't concentrate on anything else. It wasn't until something pricked my arm did I realize what was happening.

I screamed. My brother was gone and the dwarf, witch I just figured out it was a dwarf, was bound and thrown across a horse's back.

"What was that?" I gasped as the soldier began to the tie my hands.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "Your uncle had it made just for you." He smirked down at me.

The last thing I hear myself say before I drifted into darkness was, "I hate all of you."


	2. I really hate meetings

**A/n: I forgot to add the disclaimer so here you go. I own nothing except Angelica. Also the ages of the characters are Caspian-16, Angelica-14, Peter-16, Susan-15, Edmund-14, Lucy-12**

I awoke to the sound of hoofs. My arms were bound tightly to my side along with my legs. A bag had been thrown over my head. Every bit of my body was aching.

"Will one of you guys please let me know when we get to wherever we're going?" I asked to the still silence.

There was no response.

I continued to speak, "What was that you cut me with? I know my poisons and that wasn't like anything I know."

Still no answer.

"I feel like this conversation is very one sided, with me being the only one putting in any effort into it." With that I continued to chatter away, mostly about books and weird dreams.

Finally one of the guards snapped. "Will you just shut up!" he barked. "No one cares about your stupid life or dreams. Now will someone sedate her before I do it myself."

I suddenly felt a sharp prick on my arm. The feeling of sinking returned, "You shouldn't have," I sighed.

I really hate being unconscious.

The second time I came back into the real word I was in a cell. The bag and ropes had been removed and I was now handcuffed to a cold, stone wall. Mentally, I scanned myself for injuries. Nothing was broken but I would definitely have some lasting bruises. Everything was aching, "That must be a side effect of whatever poison that was," I whispered to the empty hall.

It was only now that I began to panic.

 _Where was Caspian? What would they do to him? I don't think he was captured. What would that dwarf do to him?_

All of these thoughts pinged through my head as the stress of what just happen and what will come to be crashed down on me. "Breathe Angelica, just breathe," I whispered. "If you panic you just bring even more trouble on to yourself, and the what chance do you have to survive?"

Chanting that rythm to myself for a few minutes I slowed down my breathing. "Now access your surroundings," I heard Caspian tell me.

We were playing hide and seek, I was five and he was seven. We were hiding from nurse when we got lost in the garden. I had begun to cry and poor, desperate Caspian was trying everything he could from keeping me from completely falling apart. He took me up in his little arms and rocked me back and forth. "Just remember if you're ever lost, look around. Your surroundings can tell you more then any person could." I stopped crying to look up at him with big awe struck eyes. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and hugged me. "I love you so much _mi pequeno angel_ ," he whispered. We remained like that until a dristaught nurse and five worried guards found us curled up in each other's arms.

I sat myself up against the wall and felt the icy chill of the rocks bleed through my shirt. I was definitely in the dungeon. Torches were hung up on the walls giving an eerie glow to dark pit. All the cells that were usually full were empty. Water dripped from the ceiling creating random puddles everywhere on the floor, bouncing light into even more distorted shapes.

I scooted towards one of the puddles that was only a few feet away. I cringed as I caught a look at my reflection. I had random cuts all over my face with a bruise forming on my neck. Most of my hair had fallen out the comb that it had once been so neatly piled in.

"The idiots," I chuckled to myself. They had removed the daggers in my boot and my swords were gone, but when it came to my deadliest weapon they had left it right on my head.

The smile left my lips as I remembered where I was, still chained to a wall. "Yay me!" I mocked cheered as I slipped back into darkness. What else could but rest?

I was awoken by three guards roughly yanking me back to life. "I'm awake!" I shouted to them. They didn't listen, if they had they wouldn't have gotten the job of brainless gits. Forcing me on my feet one of the brutes put another bag over my head. What was their obsession with putting bags over people faces?

We began to march up stairs, hallways, and even more stairs. After doing this for a few minutes I was brought to a stop.

They shoved me into a room as they ripped the bag roughy off my head. Light attacked my eyes while I blinked rapidly, in front of me stood Miraz jereing down at me.

"You think that you and your brother could escape? Well look who's above who now," he laughed. "You will tell me where Caspian went or-"

"Else?" I asked sweetly. "I'm really sorry to cut off your villain monologue but you need to check the facts. You Lord Miraz, have attempted to murder the crown prince and his sister, the princess and who is also me. Why did I just state the obvious? Nevermind that previous statement, you also have been abusing us for years. And if I'm not mistaken I'm positive that injuring your future king and queen is illegal. So call upon the council for a trial but you will be the one who loses in the end, not me."

I gasped for air. I would have kept going if Miraz hadn't spoken. "That may be true Angelica but which one of us is an unnatural being with gifts from demons? Let's think, it's definitely not me."

I couldn't speak.

Every part of my body was slowly turning to ice as realization dawned on me. He always managed to do that, find that chink in my amour that no else could find and explore it to his own advantage.

Miraz turned and walked back to his chair as the council members filled the room. He picked up a scroll and began to read. "Princess Angelica Vanessa Eliza the 4th,"

"No!"

"You are hereby charged with treason and witchcraft,"

"You can't do this!"

"You are stripped of your title and are sentenced to death!"

"NO! You can't do this! You don't have the power to do this!" I screamed in horror.

"Are we all in agreement?" Miraz asked looking around at the hooded men. Slowly they nodded as my stomach plumented down to the center of the Earth.

"No!" I continued screaming. Tears had began to flow freely down my cheeks. "This isn't right! You can't do this!"

"Take her away," Miraz ordered with a look of gloating satisfaction. The two guards walked up to the center of the room and began wrestling me out of the room.

"NO!"

I struggled against them. The anger and fear built up until finally a dark wave blasted out of me and knocked everyone in the room off their feet.

"You see!" Miraz bellowed. "She is a witch! Her words mean nothing! Take her away! Drown her at the ghost castle! Let her be a sacrifice to the demons who gave her power!"

The guards eventually managed to restrain me. The fight drained out of me as I let myself be dragged away.

"And Angelica," Miraz whispered. I stopped crying and locked eyes with the monster who was my uncle. "Tell your father hello for me."


	3. Am I dead?

**A/n: Updates will** **probably** **be coming even later than** **usual** **, I sort of lost my notebook with the next couple of chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope I did the** **Pevensies justice. I don't own anything but my oc.**

On any other day a ride down the river would have been nice, but hey I'll take what I can get. I mean who wouldn't love a nice relaxing boat ride with soldiers who long to kill you while you're pumped full of poison and bound hand and foot. That is what was going on for me at the moment.

I was in a row boat with gag over my mouth and the dwarf at my right. The gag was a fairly recent addition to my life after I had talked the ear off the soldiers for the last hour. Now I was constantly humming to myself as were rowed to my closer and closer to my death.

Everyone on the boat was on edge. For all of my life I had been told that trees were evil and ghost haunted the abandoned castle of Cair Paravel.

"Do you reckon we could just drowned them here and Miraz would be fine with it?" one of the soldiers asked nervously, eyes darting around the trees.

"No," snapped the other moron. "I don't want to be here either but Miraz explicitly said that we had to drown 'em at the ghost castle."

"Oh, all right."

For a few minutes we had complete silence, that was until we came around the bend. The ruins of a once magnificent castle unfolded in front of us. I stifled a gasps as tears ran down my checks. The fear of dying left for awhile, the fact that I was seeing the castle out of every story I loved was bringing me to tears. _And Caspian isn't here to see it with me,_ more tears spilled over. _I'll never see him again._

The soldiers stopped rowing and drew in the oars. "So do we just throw them over, or what?" Imbecile 1# asked hesitantly.

"No," I muttered into the gag, "you see if we can fly or not, throw us a huge a party, possibly let us go, and then chuck us overboard."

"Yes, you just throw them over! What else did you think we would do?" 2# snapped. They roughly yanked the dwarf and I up from the bottom and prepared to release us into the cold water.

"Should we get a rock to tie to their feet or..?"

"Nah, the cords should be tight enough," replied 2#.

While our exetucationors were arguing what was the proper way to dispose of our bodies the feeling of the boat digging into my knees was beginning to bring me to tears. I looked up to distract myself from the pain and gasped.

Unnoticed by the two idiots, four figures had popped up on the shore. It looked like two boys and two girls. They were running and shouting at each other as they saw our tiny ship. Then with one of the girls let out a shout as she drew her bow. "Drop them!"

"Eh, what's that?" exclaimed Useless 1#.

"I said, drop them!" she growled.

"You really had to say that," I groaned right as I was shoved into the cold, clammy water.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was coming in a out of darkness. Voices bounced around my skull as I felt myself slowly drifting away. I was sure I had finally left myself, I began to cough. Water was forced out of my lungs as air began coming back in.

"I think she's breathing," a girl said.

"Then why hasn't she opened her eyes?" a boy's worried voice bounced around my brain.

"Should I give some of my corridial?" the girl pondered.

"No, wait a moment," another girl replied.

I wanted to open my eyes, I really did. I wanted to see and thank the people who had rescued me. I wanted to go and find my brother as soon as possible and slap him for being beaten by a tree.

But I couldn't do anything. The poison was bogging me down, draining me of all energy.

 _If you don't wake up, Miraz will win,_ I thought desperately. _And you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?_

"No," I muttered.

"She said something!" someone shouted.

I forced my eyes open, gasping for breath. I rolled over and threw up the remaining water.

A girl of about 12 years old caught me before I face planted into the sand. "Are you alright," she asked gently.

I had to think for a second. Would almost dying count as feeling alright? "If you wanted to stop someone from drowning another person, you should probably say something other than 'drop them', right?"

My words were met with a stunned silence as the group looked nervously at each other.

"Do you think her brain was addled from the lack of oxygen?" A dark haired girl of about 15 whispered anxiously.

A dark haired boy how looked like he could be my age, burst out laughing, "She does have a point Sue, I mean they didn't need any encouragement."

The rest of the group began laughing while the oldest girl began blushing.

"I suppose we could've let you and the dwarf drown if it means that much to you," She said haughtily.

"Aww Sue, I'm sure she's only joking," said the oldest boy.

The girl called Sue didn't say anything. She was clearly embarrassed from the fact that my words had some truth to them.

I suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain in my lower abdomen as I crumpled back to the ground. "What's wrong?" Asked the girl who had been keeping me up. She began frantically trying to uncork a vial at her waist.

"It's nothing, just the poison coursing through my veins that could possibly kill me. But if you have anything that could possible stop it go ahead and try," I replied sarcastically.

"Lucy, you should definitely give her some of your cordial, her brain is definitely addled," Sue cried nervously.

Lucy brought the cordial up to my mouth and poured a drop of the red liquid down my throat. Instantly the pain began to drift away and a familiar warm tingling feeling returned to my fingertips.

"Thank you," I sighed gratefully. I took Lucy's hand as she helped me off the ground. "Thank you so much for not letting me die. I really want to have that satisfaction of outliving my brother." I let out a little laugh, trying desperately to let the shock cleanly wash off of me. "I'm Angelica."

The blond boy stepped up and began introducing the group, "I'm Peter and these are my siblings; Susan, Edmund, and Lucy."

The dwarf piped up from the corner where he had been hiding, "I'm Trumpkin if you even care, but you probably don't, do you?"

"No, no we care. Why wouldn't we care?" Susan replied quickly.

"Where have you been for the last hundred years?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically, "I'm a dwarf for crying out loud!"

The siblings exchanged amused glances. "It's kind of a long story," Peter said nervously.

Suddenly the pieces came into their proper places in my mind. "Am I dead?" I cried out, a panic flooding my brain.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked quizzically.

"You're the kings and queens of old, aren't you? Caspian is going to kill me!" I began hyperventilating. I had already seen seen Cair Paravel without him when we had promised that we would see it together. "I must have drowned. I really hoped when I died it would have been a bit more heroic or something, not by execution by corrupt uncle."

"Your not dead," Peter replied quickly. He stuck out his hand in his most reagle manner and said, "High King Peter the Magnificent."

Trumpkin and I eyed his hand warrierly. "You could have left the last part out," Trumpkin grunted snidely.

Peter began blushing as Susan came quickly to his aid. "Why don't we head back up to the castle. We could eat breakfast together and warm up."

"We have apples," Lucy added cheerfully. A small smile broke across my face as she offered me her arm, and together we walked up to the once glorious Cair Paravel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why were you two being executed?" Edmund asked.

We were sitting around a fire eating roasted apples and fish that Trumpkin had caught using tack from the boat.

"Treason, witchcraft, and attempted murder," I said making air quotes. "My degrange uncle will never stop trying to kill me even, if it takes three times and doesn't completely go his way."

"And I," Trumpkin chuckled, " am a dangerous criminal, I am. And because the Telmarines are nothin' but no good thieves and as suppertous as old women, they will send their princess and a common dwarf as a feast for the ghosties."

Edmund dropped his apple as Lucy let out a squeal. "You're a princess!" She shouted, hugging me tightly.

"Umm, yes," I said nervously as Lucy gave another squeal and resumed squeezing all the air out of my lungs.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Susan asked, a hurt look spread across her face.

"Well, when people just tried to kill you only a few minutes ago, you aren't going to be that trusting. Also when you are introducing yourself, Princess Angelica Vanessa Eliza the $4th doesn't really roll of the tung. Besides, I don't want to be their princess."

"Why not?" Trumpkin jerred, "can't stomach being a tyrant?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How is Angelica suppose to be a tyrant?" Lucy questioned defensively. I hadn't known Lucy for very long, but I could already tell that she one of those people who would do anything to defend the people that she loves.

"The Telmarines invaded Narina after you all left us. They've hunted us old Narnians almost to extinction and fear anything even remotely magical.

They're nothing more then bunch of old hags, excluding present company of corse," Trumpkin added bashfully.

"And now your idot if a brother went and Miss Susan's horn causing nothing to happen except us getting captured by Miraz's men."

"I'm not going to be a tyrant," I huffed angrily. "The council won't even let me rule because I'm the youngest and a girl."

At the same time Edmund came to some sort of realization. "That's how we got here Sue! Brought by you horn!" He shouted excitedly.

"It's like what father says about being at the mercy of the telephone," Susan whispered.

We sat in silence for a while, trying to process this new found information. My thoughts drifted back to my brother. What was he doing right now? He hadn't been captured, had he?

Meanwhile, while I was adding to my own anxiety Lucy had been solving her own mystery. "That's why we're here!" She shouted out suddenly.

"What?" Edmund and I asked.

"Aslan must want us here to help the old Narnians take back Narnia," she said bouncing a little in her seat.

Everyone gave her a confused looks.

"Don't you see," she said exasperated, "We're here to start a-"

"Revolution," I interrupted. It made perfect sense, why else would the kings and queens of old and ruler who loves the old ways be alive at the same time. Maybe that's why I had been given my gifts.

I locked eyes with Edmund, "You're here to help start a revolution."


	4. We row, row a boat

**A/N: I'm still alive! Would you like to hear how busy I've been? Probaly not, anyway enjoy the story!**

"A revolution?" Trumpkin asked uncertainty, "I mean that's great and all, but what's a bunch of kids- and I mean no disrespect. But how are you four supposed to take back a country single-handedly?"

Edmund stood up at these words. "You think we're no good?" He shouted.

"Now, now slow down my dear little friend," Trumpkin said defensively.

"Dear little friend? That's rich coming from you! I bet you don't believe that we won the battle of Beruna or defeated the White Witch, do you?"

"I never said that."

"You might as well!"

"Why don't we go and get Trumpkin and Angelica some amour?" Susan interrupted.

"That's a great idea, Sue," Lucy agreed, frantically trying to relieve the tension between the two men.

Edmund and Trumpkin continued to glare at each other as Lucy lead us to a chamber hidden in a crumbling wall. Sunlight weakly filtered through the dusty air as Trumpkin and I looked around in awe.

"What is this place?" I asked breathlessly.

Hung on the walls were pieces of armor; weapons; and bits of jewelry, all inlaid with gold and silver; revealing that it was a treasure chamber. At the back of the room, four statues stood with large oaken chests in front of them. The statues themselves were older versions of the kings and queens who stood before me.

Edmund came up behind me and took along at himself. The carving of him had an older, wiser look.

"You had a beard," I giggled. It was an odd thought to think that the teenager standing beside me had once been a full grown man.

"Well that couldn't be helped," he said bashfully.

"No, it looks good," We shared a smile. Of all the old stories the one's about the just king was my favorite. I liked how he would try to talk people out of a fight (a skill I needed to work on), but was still a fierce warrior.

"Angelica, come over here and chose a weapon," Susan called from some corner in the chamber.

I gave Edmund a sheepish smile as I walked over to Susan.

"What do you normally fight with?" Susan asked absentmindedly as she filtered through the pile of daggers.

I let my eyes travel the shelves of weapons. There were definitely a bunch of swords, but nothing had caught my eye yet.

I yanked a few silver daggers from the shelf and tucked them into my boots.

I spun around to meet Susan's long, weary stare. "Why do you keep-"

"Long story," I turned and walked over to Trumpkin who had just had given a bow.

"It would never do for Knickerbrick to see all this," He whistled.

I grinned as I returned to my search. After a few minutes of finding nothing, a glint of two intricately carved sheath caught my eye.

Upon a shelf lay two swords, upon further inspection a face of roaring lion stared back at me from the hilts. With a sharp "chink" I unshaved one blades.

The steel was still as clear as the day it was melded, my reflection stared back at me with a determined glare. I gripped the hilt and gave it a swing. A tingling feeling coursed through my body as a newfound determination replaced the uncertainty I had, this was the weapon for me.

"You know those were the blades of quite a famous warrior," Edmund said sneaking up behind me.

"Really, so you mean me," I mused, earning a laugh out of him.

"Funny, but no. I mean Lady Lena of Lantern waist."

"Never heard of her."

"Of course you haven't, she fought with those swords against the White Witch first took over Narnia. She was killed during the battle and not many stories about her survived the winter."

"Well, let's hope I have better luck then her," I fastened the swords around my waist and gave Edmund a cheeky smile. He responded by walking over to converse with his brother.

OOOOOOOOOO

After being fitted for armor, we returned to the courtyard area. Edmund walked up to Trumpkin and began to have a "friendly" conversation.

"Seeing as we're only kids who rarely ever have the opportunity to meet such fierce warriors such yourself, why don't we have a little sparring match?"

"Laying it on a bit thick aren't you, now," I whispered mostly to myself.

"Well, these blades are rather sharp. You could get hurt," Trumpkin said nervously.

"With such experience, I won't be able to get anywhere close to you."

"What is he playing at?" I hissed at Peter.

"You'll see, " He replied, giving no help at all.

Before I could say anything else, both men had jumped onto the Diaz and had drawn their swords.

Edmund and Trumpkin were both excellent swordsmen, it only took a few minutes for me to figure that out. They fought with a style that I had never seen before. It was mostly slashing at the others' legs causing the other to jump up.

This dangerous game of jump rope continued for some time until Edmund caught Trumpkin's blade and quickly twisted it out of hands.

Trumpkin gave Edmund a long shocked look, before retrieving his sword.

"I suppose that you with your fighting skills, Miss. Lucy with her healing, Miss. Susan with her archery, and if High King Peter is the same as he is in the old stories, we might have a chance."

"What about me?"

Trumpkin quickly tried to cover up his mistake.

"Now, I've already seen you duel and I already don't want to cross you when you're mad."

Everyone turned to look at me as I gave a small wave.

"Do I really need to prove myself to you guys, I mean I'm always down for a good spar, but really?" I asked trying my hardest not sound scared.

Peter shook his head, pondering my words, "I think you could hold yourself up in a fight quite well, actually."

A relieved sigh escaped my lips, I really didn't want to fight my heroes. If it went my way, a spar would happen when I'm not shell-shocked that there

was a chance that I could become friends with the Pevensies.

"When did you see Angelica fight?" Lucy asked.

"Around the same time soldiers came and dragged me out of my home to face certain death," Trumpkin replied absentmindedly.

Lucy almost asked another question but quickly changed her mind. I think that most people quit asking questions after being around me for at least ten minutes.

OOOOOOOOOO

We headed back down to the shorefront and boarded the (at least in my mind) _S.S. Stolen Temeraine Property that We Will Probably Never Return_ , as Peter directed us to our allotted places.

"Edmund and I will row first, Angelica and Susan can switch with us when we get too tired. Our Dear Little Friend-" Peter ordered but was quickly cut off by Trumpkin.

"Please, not your majesty if you love me," Trumpkin pleaded.

"Alright, the DLF will steer while Lucy directs."

No one had any argument with the high king so we quickly scuttled to our respective positions. With a shove from Peter, we were leaving Cair Paravel behind.

As we headed back up the river, it was very easy for me to start taking in the forest quiet differently than I had before. Only a few hours ago I had been convinced that I was going to die, so I hadn't looked for the details of the forest. All I could think about was how disappointed Caspian would be to learn that my death was from drowning. I mean if you die, it should be kind of impressive. Now I looked at the dense trees with excitement. Was this how the four people in front of me had seen the woods so many years ago.

"Remember when we had a feast on the Splendor Hielen and the musicians played upon the sail," Lucy's voice interrupted my monologue as she excitedly began to recount her adventurers as a queen.

"It sounded like the music was coming from the clouds," Susan sighed, a smile dancing across her lips.

"Or when we escaped from the clutches of Prince Rabadash by tricking him into thinking that we were throwing a party, and the flew back to Narnia!"

Edmund exclaimed in between pants.

I leaned forward, attentive listening to the queens swapped stories. They eyes would light up as memories filled back into their minds. Susan would smile softly as she spoke while Lucy wore a huge grin. Even after Susan and I switched out with Peter and Edmund, the happy glow of the stories never truly left the atmosphere.

A few hours passed before we reached our final destination. Exhausted, we collapsed on the rocky shore and attempted to catch our breath.

Sharp pokers were being stabbed at my arms from the hours of rowing. The top of my head felt like an ember, and my body was threatening to fly away. All I wanted was to do was close my eyes and take a long nap.

But if course Trumpkin had other ideas for the group. "Up and at 'em your majesties! We can't rest quite yet," Trumpkin shouted while kicking Edmund's ankle.

"Now tell me why on Earth I'd do that if you're going to keep on kicking my ankle?" Edmund scowled, glaring up at him from his place on the beach.

Trumpkin just gave him a cheeky smile and continued to kick him.

"Now don't be like that," Peter said, getting up with a teasing lit to his voice. "I'm sure the DLF is hungry or something." Both Edmund and Trumpkin shot glares at him as everyone got up.

We began hiking in an attempt to find somewhere to spend the night. As we forced our legs to continue to put one foot in front of the other, Lucy, who somehow still had energy, decided to start up a conversation with me.

"So if you're not supposed to become the next ruler, what do you do as a princess?"

I tried my hardest not to let out a bout of hysterical laughter as her innocent brown eyes watched me carefully. "Nothing of much fun, it's mostly a life

of lessons and being paraded as a doll at parties."

"Were they fun parties?"

I let out a chuckle as I thought back to the night before, was it only a night ago I was standing in front of a mirror defying my aunt?

"No, they were an excuse for my uncle to drag me around and try to find a possible suitor to pawn me off too, What were Narinian parties like?"

"You would have loved the Midsummer Ball we would throw! The dancing and music would get into your blood, and oh," She trailed of contently. The year away from Narnia hadn't been good for the young queen, as I watched her eyes a ghost of the older version of herself flickered into sight. The more we talked about the Golden Age, the more bittersweet the moments became.

"Maybe, after we somehow beat my villain of an uncle, we could throw a Narnian ball or something?" I suggested. My words seemed to do the trick as the largest grinned grew across Lucy's face.

I've never had very many friends in my lifetime. At one point in time, I did have a person other than Caspian who enjoyed my company. Her name was Cecilia, she had been my lady-in-waiting and was my best friend. She had been a ray of sunshine that I had desperately needed in my life. The same energy that radiated from Lucy was once her's some time ago.

Of course, nothing gold can stay around me. There had been an accident one day and Cecilia had been on the receiving end. She ended up blind and was no longer fit for her job according to Miraz. I never saw her again.

"That would be perfect," Lucy began hopping as the idea began to take life in her eyes. "We could have a blend of both the Narinan and your favorite Telemarine traditions. Fawns could play and sing, and maybe we could get Edmund to play the piano again! Of course, he hasn't played in such a long time but he could probably pick it up rather quickly and I'm sure Susan would want to help out. Sue loved throwing balls, I think it was to distract all the suitors but I'm not supposed to know that. What would you want at the ball?"

"Edmund plays the piano?"

"Yes, I just said that. Now what you'd want something like?"

"None of the stories I was ever told mentioned him playing the piano," Sometimes I think that I like getting stuck on one subject at a time.

Lucy only laughed, rather enjoying my confusion. "Maybe you should tell new stories. Ones that don't just tell of glory, but of the little things. If you do

that there's a chance that everything won't just speed by, because I do hate when that happens."


	5. So, I may have made a mistake

Cecilia and I were in the garden. Silver glinted in the sunlight as we tossed jacks up in the air. We laugh as a few slips from my fingers and bounce of the grass. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the newly blossomed trees causing Cecilia's freckles to be more pronounced.

"Show me another trick," She asked.

I smiled as I took two of the jacks, I tossed them gently into the air. Just as they were about to hit the ground, I stuck out my palm. Little purple wisps of energy entangled themselves around the jacks letting them rise back up in the air and perform some type of dance.

Cecilia watched in awe. "I wished I could do that," She sighed enviously.

"No, you don't," I said with a laugh, still keeping the jacks dancing around Cecilia's head.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Then tell me, why on Earth wouldn't I want to be able to move things with my mind?"

"Angelica!" From across the garden, Aunt Prunaprismia was turning purple as she watched the jacks fall on the ground. Scrambling to get up and brush off the dirt off as quickly as possible. Auntie was practically sprinting as we could make out every detail of hate filled eyes and the sweat gathering at her brow.

"You are dismissed," She snapped to Cecilia. "And you, come with me," Cecilia scampered away as I was dragged away by the monster.

"What were you thinking?" Performing your witchcraft in the garden in front of all the gardeners and 're a princess, for god sakes! It's high time for you to start acting like one!"

"I'm trying Aunt Prunaprismia, I really am!"

"If you really were then you wouldn't have gone and flaundented your abnormalities in the garden."

Aunt Prunaprismia was rating waves of anger as the servants bolted and pretending to invisible as she marched to Miraz's office. After knocking like she was trying to knock down the door did Miraz cry "Enter".

"This girl has been, well to phrase it is rather difficult-"

"Spit it out, Prunaprismia."

"S-She's been practicing her witchcraft in the garden, in front of people!" She clasped her hands in front of her chest as if she was about to faint.

"She must be punished immediately."

"Angelica, you know better then that," Miraz said with a fake air of concern. "What you are is unnatural. You've already hurt so many people and the only way we can keep everyone else safe is if you learn some way to destroy your powers. The only way we can begin to achieve this is if you are disciplined, do you understand?"

I nodded as his words briefly skimmed lightly on the top of my consciousness. I had heard this speech thousands of times before. Miraz couldn't just go a straight out and say he was evil, that would be too easy. Some hoe in his twisted mind, he had convinced himself that this was the reason he hated me.

All I could do was focus on the throbbing in my arm from where Aunt Prunaprismia had dug her fingernails into my skin. Pulling up the sleeve, I could see the warm, sticky blood falling from the cuts.

I never liked the color red that much. Red was the color of Auntie's face when she was mad. Red was the color of the wax seal that Miraz used to send for doctors to come and poke at me.

Red was the color of the room I was in. Blood rushed to my head as bile built up on the back of my throat. Every muscle in my body was screaming to run away from this place but fear is stronger than any other thought that could possible cross my mind.

This was the room that defined the meaning of fear. My bare feet began to burn as the smooth red floor began to heat up. Sweat pooled on my brow while the cubed shaped room became a shaper shade of ruby.

A scream escaped my lips as a burning hand grabbed my arm. A ghoulish version of Miraz's face glared at me.

"Why don't you listen to me? If you really cared about not hurting your people, then you would've have destroyed your powers already," He roared.

I was spun around by another burning hand to face Cecilia. Her once tanned skin was now chalk white. The eyes that were bright and full of life were dead and hollow.

"Angelica! Where are you? I can't find you!" She cried out, trying desperately to find me. Tear pooled out of her sightless eyes.

"Don't you see Angelica? This is what happens when you try to make your curse into a gift. All you ever do is hurt people. Who's next, your brother? The only way to prove that you aren't a demon is to burn, witch!" Miraz drew closer as the harsh burning got stronger and stronger.

My brother, Cecilia, Trumpkin, and the kings and queens of old surrounded me as purple flames crawled over their lifeless bodies.

"You've killed us, you've killed us," They moaned.

"No, I didn't. I'm trying as hard as I possibly can," I pleaded. Tears fell faster, my hands began to glow the same shade of purple as the drew closer and closer.

 _Go away, please stop._ I thought franctily. The glow only intensified as flames grew across my fingertips.

"Stop!" A wave of energy bursted out as the room collapsed in on me.

OOOOOOOO

I jolted upright. The once flickering fire had gone out and the sky was just turning to the gray of the early morning. My eyes darted around the still campsite. I could of sworn I had seen Miraz's wolfish face smiling face.

 _He's right out there. He's watching me._

"Breathe, Angelica," I whispered into the cold air.

Hestently, I reached out my hand into the nothingness and rotated it slowly. Concentrating a hard as I could, a small purple flame appeared on my

palm.

A little laughed bounced off the trees as the flame turned into the shape of a young girl. As if responding to a soundless command the girl began dancing. The purple glow spread to the pebbles and began to leavated them as the dance grew quicker.

 _See, this isn't so bad_. I was actually happy. The fear had disappeared for a moment, replaced with pure bliss.

"Witch!" Miraz's voice flooded my mind as the rocks fell back to the ground. The flames disagree while the burning feeling from my dream returned.

I layed back down on the ground and tried to sleep. That is rather difficult task when the word, "witch" was re-eacthing itself into my skull.

OOOOO

When Lucy came to wake me up, I tried my hardest not to flinch when she shook my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Her concerned voice filtered through the tumbling thoughts in my brain.

 _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

"Just had a bad dream," I forced a smile on my face, praying it met my eyes. No one questioned my answer as we started marching into the day.

"That must've been a horrible dream if you woke up that shaken," Edmund said out of the blue.

"What?"

"When Lucy woke you up, you shuddered a bit," He said bluntly.

"No, I didn't," The fight-or-flight response in my brain had just decided to throw itself into a chasm of darkness.

"Yes, you did," He argued back.

"If I did, what does it mean to you?" We had been walking for a couple of hours and somehow Edmund and I had ended up in the back of the group.

"Well, I mean- you see," He reached for the back of his neck as he struggled for words. "It's just," He sighed, "When I have nightmares they usually

shake me up for a little bit, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

I almost stopped walking, "So you wanted to make sure I was still stane?"

"Yes, actually. Is that a problem?

"No, it's just something new," The only people in my life who would ask that question were dead for all I know.

"So, the dream?"

"It's difficult to put into words. Have you ever has those types of dreams where you just wake up terrified?"

Before Edmund answer, Lucy's voice rang out loud and clear, "Why, hello there!"

Exchanging worried glances, Edmund and I ran to the front of the group. Lucy was currently trying to talk to a bear.

"Lucy," Peter said slowly, "I think you should come back over here."

"Can you talk?" Lucy asked, ignoring Peter.

The bear could clearly not talk as he stood up on his hind legs and bared his teeth. The black beast lumbered towards the girl, quite ready to eat her.

This is the part where I completely stopped thinking. Running towards Lucy, I yanked her behind me and stretched out my hand. Purple waves of energy shot

out of my hand and struck the bear in the chest. With a moa,n the bear wavered on the spot and slowly collapsed into a heap.

The air was forcefully evicted from my lungs as Lucy hung on to me for dear life. "Thank you," She whispered into my hair.

"Don't you ever do that again," I muttered back. "I can't let you die. If I did I would be a horrible a horrible person. Also, I'm sure I swore somewhere and sometime in life to always protect those in danger."

"What was that?" Susan's shrill voice broke up the tender moment.

Spinning around quickly, I felt my stomach plummet into the depths of the Earth. Four shocked, pale faces were sending burning stares as the shock of what I just did caught up with me.

"You just shot purple light out of your hand," Peter said carefully.

"And killed the bear," Trumpkin walked up and kicked the corpse of the once terrifying creature.

"She saved me," Lucy pointed out.

"She should've told us," Peter snapped back.

 _They won't except you, they're going to turn you out._

My breathing was becoming erratic and the ground looked like it was coming closer. I started backing into the tree behind me while the debate raged on.

"If she's already lied to us once, who's to say she wasn't going to do it again," Susan folded her arms across her chest. If there was one thing I remembered about Queen Susan the Gentle, is that is if her siblings where in any form of danger she would protect them at any cost. "And who's to say her brother's any different?"

 _No, he's normal. Please don't judge him on my mistakes._

"Alright, enough," The talk silenced as Edmund emerged into the conversation. "I quite honestly think we should be thank Angelica for saving Lu. She has a fair reason for not telling us about her gifts. If she truly was sentenced to death, the why would she tell us? It's not like she knows us."

The others looked around guilty.

"We're sorry, it's just-" Peter began.

"You've just given us a nasty shock. I mean, who'd a thought a Telmarine would have the soul of a Narinian?" Trumpkin guffawed.

They turned to look at me, still clinging to the tree. Where they really about to except me? My brain was in a tug-of-war, all rational thought was slowly dripping away.

"Angelica? Are you okay?" Susan asked in a gentler tone.

Edmund slowly started walking towards me. "We're not going to hurt you, if that's what you think."

 _That's what most people say, but when do they ever truly mean it?_

"We're still going to help you," Edmund was trying very hard to reassure me and it could be working.

Slowly I stood up and tried to gather my wits. "Please don't hurt me. I'm not entirely sure what I can do. I don't want to mess up and see one of you on the receiving end. Just, whatever you do, tell me when you're about to stab me in the back. I hate surprises."

No one said anything. They were all trying to process what I had just said. Nothing made sense anymore and all I wanted to do was sleep.

But as Trumpkin, Peter, and Edmund began cutting up the bear, the unwelcome ghost of Miraz scowled darkly at me.


End file.
